Studies seek to define laboratory parameters that differentiate non- neoplastic causes of pituitary hypersecretion of TSH from pituitary tumors by measuring nuclear receptors for triiodothyronine (T3) on circulating lymphocytes and by radioimmunoassay of TSH and its subunits before and after iv stimulation with thyrotropin-releasing hormone (TRH).